


равнодушие

by BellJorg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Depression, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, Lowercase, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Siblings, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Violence, ПТСР, Сиблинги, в работе страдаем я и гэвин, депрессия, лапслок, насилие, отношения которых нет, пре-слэш, сюрреализм, хз че еще написать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: началось, думает гэвин. тина не зовёт его на обед, не шутит шутки, проходит мимо. идёт строго вперёд. отворачивается, не смотрит в глаза. оставляет записку: «не улыбайся в ответ».у хэнка вянет в запястьях вишня. коннор рисует глориозы. гэвин ведёт отсчёт.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Simon
Kudos: 4





	1. 11/05/38; причины и следствия

семь минут седьмого до полудня. холодное солнце прорывается сквозь высотки, раздвигает их и проникает в окно. навязчиво. неумолимо. безжалостно. лето закончилось после весны, с календаря агрессивно скалится осень. снова. давит — на плечи, на сердце, на лёгкие. сжимает в тиски. насильно растягивает уголки губ и — в стороны, оголяя провода-зубы — сцеживает искажённую пьяную недоулыбку. неправильную. сломанную. вымученную.

под ногами шуршат фантики. пол усыпан ими, как лепестками, грязными пожухлыми листьями, но далеко не. сладкое наваждение, горькое осознание. привкус во рту не заедается с зимы. конфеты не справляются, как не справляется по-ноябрьски уставший ра. глупо. бездарно. привычно.

жизнь такая, какая она есть. он помнит её такой, сколько помнит себя. старые, ненужные диски — бесполезные носители с позабытой на них информацией. десятки блестящих на солнце маленьких фрисби. заточенные в краях. подвешенные к потолку. пускающие зайчиков. у гэвина нет знакомых с подобным старьём (разве что хэнк, но хэнк — как заевшая в кассете плёнка; запутавшийся в корнях да выцветший, почти что истлевший). у гэвина знакомых — как раннего снега. тают, соприкасаясь с кожей. крошатся, оседают в волосах и исчезают. гэвин сам для себя — незнакомый знакомец. лицо, которое ты видишь в автобусе по пути на работу. десятки лет к ряду. у вас один маршрут и одинаковые смены. одни на двоих обиды, наггетсы в морозилке и вейп. жижа с дыней. круглосуточный супермаркет через дорогу. улыбчивая девушка за кассой с залитым синевой глазом и вырванными мизинцами (догадывается: не сдержала обещаний; вспоминает — всё ещё сдерживает свои). переживший последнюю линьку птицеед. ядовитый. редкий. серебряно-сизый. двести баксов на ебэй. сомнительное вложение средств, неизлечимая арахнофобия. мучаются, поди, оба. годами. уже несколько зим.

четыре. их прошло целых четыре.

горящее масло на коже. плесневелый хлеб. позабытая в сборах яичница. сегодня — без завтрака. снова. без кофе — потому что не среда и не суббота. снова. тик-так. тик-так. гэвин считает.

в автомате последний маунтин дью. руки не дрожат, но. муравьи сбегаются на сладкую газировку, пачкают лапки. не отлипают от пола. когда живые точки накрывает большая тень, гэвин моргает. медленно. задумывается: осознают ли они опасность? знают ли, что их ждёт? — и опускает ботинок. давит. молча. гэвин знает, каково быть маленьким. каково быть под ботинком. барахтаться в липком, густом, почти-что-цементном. без шанса спастись. беспомощно наблюдать. выполнять свою работу. в ожидании

конца.

приходит раньше нужного. не опаздывает — разучился. скалится любезно, как загнавший добычу волк. в верхнем ящике — короб с лакрицей. въедливо-жёлтой по чёрному. с блеклыми внутренностями. розовыми. гэвин заедает незаедаемый привкус, пока жизнь вокруг него тянет до предела леску. максимально раскручивает рулетку и ломает посередине. ровно. иногда гэвину кажется, что, застрянь он во временной петле, он бы этого даже не понял. профукал. день, второй, третий. сливающиеся в одну кучу дела. под копирку заполненные бланки. одни и те же лица: коллеги, потерпевшие, подозреваемые. собственное блеклое отражение в потухшем экране. пустая доска для заметок. оповещение на смартфоне ровно в 8:05 — «работай». трекер привычек, отдающий приказы. а гэвин и подчиняется им: слепо; как когда-то учили. пытается держать свою жизнь в узде, следовать правилам — хоть каким-то, — но получается откровенно хреново.

у офисного гула лицо уставшего тридцатишестилетнего старца, обречённого жить с опоясывающим щиколотки илистым дном; лицо запутавшегося в сетях морского чуд(овищ)а, понадеявшегося на несуществующую людскую человечность; лицо давящегося собственным пламенем дракона, ступающего по рыцарским пикам; морда любимой, но увядающей с годами кошки с аллергией на собственную шерсть и песком в мочевом. разбитая мерчевая кружка, что верой и правдой служила больше десяти лет. исцарапанная, впитавшая в себя кровь кобура. молочная шоколадка с изюмом, разломанная по кривой и тающая в руках.

оглядываясь, он замечает “знаки”: мигающие диоды патрульных; опрокинутая кем-то стопка бумаг на общем столе; поцарапанный рабочий планшет; спешка там, где ей не место. но этого никто не видит. гэвин ощущает себя посреди урагана, готовый броситься на опасность, перемолоть себя в труху. но ничего не происходит.

гэвин с силой давит на глаза, смотрит на лампу и наблюдает за повседневностью рабочего калейдоскопа. наблюдает, как жмутся у стойки (потерявшие и потерявшиеся) люди — тянутся руками и повышают голоса, молят и проклинают; как мечутся в псевдоаквариуме вывернутые наизнанку рыбы — бьются о стекло, не дышат, имитируют жалость со жгучей приправой из сочувствия; наблюдает, как нарушаются правила, меняется тон, седеют молодые головы; как; как; как разливается под закрытыми веками лазурь. таймер отсчитывает дни, скалится неприветливо и подмигивает с воздушного на лимонный. давит изнутри и цепляется колючими лозами, привычно обволакивая предплечье. тик-так. тик. так. гэвин ведёт отсчёт. 

будь гэвин акулой — давно бы умер. иногда приходится остановиться и позволить миру себя обойти. посмотреть в чужие спины, подметить, как изменилась их осанка из-за тяжести на плечах. сколько груза несут на себе и как часто оборачиваются, вглядываясь в прошлое. пытаются вернуться к началу — потому что не туда свернули. мучаются, ища дорогу домой.

а гэвин вот не нашёл. дождался, пока его фитиль догорит, и поджёг новый. залил глаза краской, отвернулся, похлопал в ладоши — как фокусник. заставил себя восстать — не из мёртвых, но. близко к ним. сорвал налипшую к рукам паутину, запричитал — недовольно, показательно громко — и пошёл дальше. убедился, что мир вокруг него — неизменяемая вязкая субстанция, пожирающая сама себя. чёрная дыра. сраный коллапс.

гэвин ступает на зыбкую почву. через силу продолжает движение — потому что акулы умирают без движения. не исполинская, но. близко к ней. зависает на полтора часа к ряду, ждёт в засаде — едва дышит. стряхивает с плавников песок, поднимается величественно, берёт разгон. чует добычу раньше, чем вспоминает собственное имя.

как и в каждом сне, в глубине живут чудовища. поджидающие за плечом твари ласково оттягивают ворот и закидывают кубики льда. с солью: как в детстве. поднимается до загривка, впитывается в копчик — нервная дрожь стреляет в руки, выплёскивается яростной дробящей волной. рид не сдерживается — бьёт в ответ.

дело — простое, грязное, с необоснованной жестокостью. болезненно знакомой, но. у гэвина принципов до бездны челленджера, и он никогда не опускается ниже поставленной планки. или не поднимается. смотря как судить. (но гэвина никто не судит). гэвин — хороший плохой коп, но как же иногда хочется побыть просто плохим. ведь правда бывает горькой. страшной. у максин разбросаны игрушки по комнате и разлита кровь на пушистом ковре. гэвин утопает в мягком ворсе. ненамеренно. вынужденно. дэвид линч скалится из служебной машины и плюётся в стёкла. сэра рвётся к стылому тельцу, вырываясь из шести рук. болезненно. отчаянно. гэвин не может заставить себя уйти.

в аду никогда не будет пусто — гэвин собирается убедиться в этом лично.

и возвращается с видом победителя. охотник загнал травоядное, возомнившее себя хищником. костяшки чешутся, под ногтями остаётся кровь и мажет по планшету блеклыми разводами. высыхающими. тусклыми. дело закончено — но радости нет. гэвин не чувствует удовлетворения или довольства собой. в допросной скалится линч, пока рид собирается с силами и заставляет себя дышать. продолжить начатое. довести до конца. через тридцать минут он избавляется от гнойника и закрывает дело. фаулер не смотрит в глаза и сухо кивает. гэвин дышит. чешет костяшки, выковыривает из-под ногтей кровь. они оборачиваются на стук в дверь — одновременно, вырываясь из собственных миров — и молчат.

ад поднимается к нему сам.


	2. 11/06/2038; душа без тела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кратко: в участке появляется коннор, а гэвин заёбывается

солёное чувство. живое. жуткое. гложущее изнутри, но напоминающее о себе так редко, что привыкаешь к отсутствию. отбиваешь ритм ногтями, пальцами, костяшками. задеваешь мозоли, сбиваешь свежую корку, мажешь кровью. вдавливаешь справедливость в ровную поверхность стола. правильно. неправильно. в вихрях живут циклоны, прячущиеся за ушами. маремото, проходящие за стеклом глаз. кроющее неизбежным цунами. уносит с места, вырывает с корнем. не даёт дышать. переворачивает мир. гэвин смотрит на всех сквозь калейдоскоп. вскрывает натуры, изворачивает реальность. рвёт души. заставляет людей говорить.

пластиковый мальчик тоже заставляет говорить. не людей. гэвин смотрит сквозь мутнеющий калейдоскоп и видит горящий неон. маковый. сочно-гранатовый. разбитый, в blue-прожарке — на любителя. гэвин — любитель. хотел бы вглядеться — увидел бы восходящую бирюзу. контрастно-небесный. кружащий голову — беспечно-хрустальный. но. отворачивается, смотря прямо. подбирает слова, которые не понадобятся. слова, что осадком — как накипь в чайнике — осядут в глотке. безжалостно. дробяще.

вблизи всё смазывается. плывёт и тяжелеет. будто на переносице — забытые братом очки. то ли синий, то ли красный. в ушах вата. возможно — оглушило выстрелом. возможно — шок. пластиковый мальчик смотрит на игрушку, доломанную собственными руками, и гэвин чувствует его растерянность липким потом на спине и в идеальном _совершенно не дрожащем_ табельном. притворяться, что всё в порядке. закрывать глаза на яркие разводы — но всё равно видеть их. говорить строго, по делу; руководить и направлять, когда больше всего хочется уйти, уехать, заказать домой пиццу, расчехлить заначку домашнего вина, позвонить брату и сказать _мы проебались_ . они обыграли нас, блядь, мы так проебались. хэнк скалится, тычет в него пушкой и _проёбывается следом_.

ночь накрывает город лавиной из боли и страха обнажённых душ. кто-то прячется по домам; притворяется, что не слышит и не видит зла. кто-то просыпается, гладит рубашку, прихватывает с кухни нож и идёт в гости к соседям. тириум испаряется и становится невидимым, но гэвин знает. знает, что оно там — от щиколотки до колена. он не смиряется. принимает вызов и едет.

в подворотне темно. свет из-за угла отражается в битых цветных стекляшках, разбросанных меж склянок, шприцов и мутной грязи. гэвин ловит вора — совсем мальчишку. неуклюжего, поломанного подростка с подбитым глазом и драной щекой. мокрый и дрожащий, с боязливо опущенным взглядом. слегка придерживает за острое плечо — тот не вырывается. съёживается, старается стать меньше. на бледных запястьях кляксами расползаются синяки.

хороший плохой коп. гэвин не давит. спрашивает аккуратно, въедливо. оставляет пацана в машине, стучится в нужную дверь. дышит размеренно всё то время, что делает свою работу.

по стенам ползёт колючий, выращенный нечеловеческими руками дурман.

  
  


гэвину не снятся сны — ему снятся болотные, потерявшие точность воспоминания и бледное обескровленное лицо, улыбающееся ему из зеркал по понедельникам. в долгие тёмные четверги. мрачные дождливые воскресенья. мокрая дорога и треск лобового стекла. свист шин, скрежет металла. заевшая, бесперебойно работающая колонка. зацикленные строчки о лучшей жизни. шепот и оборвавшийся смех.

гэвин открывает глаза за минуту до бьющего под дых приказного «работай». на щеке след от документов, въевшейся в указательный палец печатки и ремешка смарт-часов. тина молча приветствует его, проходя мимо. начинается очередной день, о котором здесь никто не просил.

и гэвин собирает себя в кучу. доделывает забытый отчёт, умывается ледяной водой, запирается в туалетной кабинке. роняет лицо в ладони. и дышит. тяжело, с силой проталкивая воздух. под ногами оказывается мокрый зыбучий песок. в глотке завывают киты. он выдыхает из себя всё кричащее и болезненное. медленно вытаскивает увязшие лодыжки. и слепо идёт за кофе.

тина уже ждёт; протягивает гэвину стаканчик, обжигает ему пальцы. смотрит внимательно, _въедливо_. оценивающе. тина говорит: не выходила бы из дома. тина говорит: лицо будто режут ножами. тина много чего говорит: о боли, об усталости, о ком-то, кто так сильно ненавидит чужие улыбки и прикосновения. кто панически бежит, но не может сбежать. сравнивает с собой, с ним, со всеми — скалится неприветливо, ядовито. заразительно. с готовностью тонуть до конца.

и гэвин рассказывает. глушит навязчиво-кричащее — своё и чужое. заставляет их вдвоём верить, что неизбежность — она лишь там, в голове, за пластом воспоминаний и фобий. пока не встряхнёт изнутри — они ещё держатся. как бы не топило внешне.

удушающе. болезненно. непредотвратимо.

гэвин моргает, и в комнату заливается океан. северное ледяное сносит стулья, меняет направление ветра, отливает блеском стали и начищенного именного жетона. смазанные задвижки, привкус гари, порох на пальцах. ему мерещатся пираньи, но это глупо — не их ареал.

_это акулья лагуна, железный мальчик, что же ты здесь забыл?_

гэвин скалится — не боится обломать зубы и размолоть кости, бросаясь под лопасти ледокола. его не надурить обманкой, не заставить ослабить бдительность. 

тина кивает — медленно. переводит взгляд на андроида — мёртвый, безжизненный. он для них — неучтённое равенство, забытый в расчётах минус, потерявшийся в идеальном коде знак. 

гэвин отодвигает кофе, выпрямляется, подбирается весь — он ходит белыми.

  
  


к обеду у него вызов и два пропущенных от брата. в магазине витрины разбиты, раздавлены овощи, рассыпаны крупы. перевёрнуты полки, взломан сейф. хрустят под ногами крекеры. пахнет испорченным мясом и спиртом. кровью. на гниль слетаются мухи, кружат у трупа эксперты. у жертвы волосы цвета соломы, комбинезон джинсовый, две косички пушистые, с лентами переплетённые. гэвин отмечает и провалы глаз, и шрам свежий на шее, и многочисленные пластыри на руках. в ладони зажат смартфон. тридцать пропущенных от _любимой_ . оповещение от ушедших в сон фитнес-часов. лайки под последним постом в блоге, комментарии с благодарностями. сообщение от матери: _"вернись сейчас же"_. сандре, читает он с удостоверения, только исполнилось двадцать шесть. случайная свидетельница конфликта, получившая ножевое. кровь брызгами украшает светлую мраморную плитку, расползается засохшими кляксами. будто раздавленная клюква. за прилавком изломанной куклой находится улыбчивая девушка-андроид. гэвин цепляется взглядом за мизинцы — целые. они целые. 

переключается на свидетелей, вылавливает ускользающий образ, идёт по следу. гонит из головы мрачное и клубящееся. находит по кривому оскалу и изломанному носу через два дома — замаливающим свои грехи. но брок не видит в себе убийцу. он воспевает великих, приносит жертвы, устраняет вредителей. он говорит о звёздах — певучих и ярких. о богах — забытых и обозлённых. о смысле жизни его — под акрополем погребённом. 

гэвину становится дурно: и от мизинцев, и от пропущенных звонков, и от шрамов на узких запястьях. от рисунков созвездий на чужих руках — иссине-чёрных. 

гэвин его не слушает, не отвечает, не реагирует на историю должно. и брок срывается, словно бешеный пёс. брызжет слюной, подвывает голосу в собственной голове. гэвин выдыхает, отсчитывает два тика таймера и стреляет ему меж глаз.

бешеных псин _усыпляют_.

(но гэвин себя усыпить не даст).

  
  


к вечеру он закрывает дело. ищет похвалы, но получает равнодушие — с пустыми глазницами и ускользающим из зрачков смыслом. сломленные морально и в душу плюющие. 

  
  


гэвин всматривается в экран собственного смартфона. хранит слабую надежду, что все ошибки, все неудачи забудутся как глупый и бессмысленный сон. и, наконец, перезванивает.

на том конце голос тихий и хриплый. элу говорить больно и трудно, но он сражается с собой и с миром, приподнёсшим ему напасть. брат говорит: приезжай послезавтра. брат говорит: будет чётный понедельник. говорит: ты не пожалеешь. никогда не жалел. 

гэвин, конечно же, соглашается. гэвин — как и эл (как и тина; как и хэнк) — ждёт свою белую полосу.

  
  


их вызывают в рай. гэвин проходит, прикрывая глаза ладонью. отворачивается, не в силах смотреть. неон скользит по коже, задерживается на кистях рук, опадает в провалах глаз. синяя кровь становится фиолетовой, музыка отвлекает, уводит мысль. гэвин осматривает тела: пиявки под кожей, смерть насильственная, целые мизинцы. выцарапанное на коже “несправедливость”. когда он, забывшись, привычно тянется проверить — вдруг можно включить ненадолго, услышать истину из первых уст, — становится нечем дышать.

когда гэвин оборачивается, то чувствует, как насквозь его прошибает холодным потоком. 

у течения этого бирюза прячется по карманам и блеск стали теснится меж подвижных фаланг. окатывает холодом, швыряет льдинки за шиворот — с солью; как в детстве. в существующем за гранью механического сознания потоке — не воссозданного местным богом, не омрачённое неприглядной действительностью. 

гэвин бьётся о лёд, рвётся наружу и жадно слушает сочный треск несовершенных льдин. он живой ещё, кричит, он поборется. 

недопитое кофе горчит и взводит курок у виска.

  
  


гэвин нервно затягивается, погружая лицо в дым, как в одно большое беспроглядное облако. густое и сладкое. отнятое дело — как подрёберное, криво загнанное лезвие. у гэвина гордость пожеванная и мушки в глазах от усталости. сдавливает изнутри паршивостью и неумением. _бесполезностью_. гэвин не видит испарившийся тириум, но знает, где место — его. куда идти. где искать. на кого смотреть.

чутьё уводит его от стоянки к пустым потемневшим домам с дырявыми крышами. когда он разворачивается, собираясь покончить со всем, выдохнуть и, наконец, поехать домой, незнакомец — бледный, дрожащий, в порванной футболке, с подбитым глазом — хватает его за руку и говорит:

— ты одинок, и тебе страшно.

и:

— это нормально, когда с тобой не всё нормально.

и:

— ты сможешь себе помочь.

гэвин вцепляется в вейп, тянется за табельным и моргает. медленно. пытается оценить угрозу, но лишь чувствует жжение под кожей. слышит, как стрелка делает полный круг, с треском пересекая “двенадцать”. вдруг ярко осознаёт: почти, но _не сейчас_.

мужчина — со светлыми бровями и лицом мученика — тянет на уши шапку и шепчет “прошу нас простить”. друг его, на ногах не держащийся, цепляется за подставленный локоть, скользит по плечу и тянется к земле.

они скрываются в темноте и исчезают полностью, когда — слепя фарами — подъезжает такси.

  
до самого утра гэвин наблюдает, как цифры _сбоят_.


	3. 11/08/2038; вспышки

гэвин просыпается. солнце жалит, скребётся в окно, подвывает — голодное и когтистое. приносит в ноги мышей, хвастается, хрустит косточками. оставляет огрызок хвоста.

гэвин отдаёт огрызки салли. одевается, путаясь в рукавах, режет пальцы о полицейский значок, кобуру крепит скрытую, пересчитывает дырки в старом кожаном ремне. перекрывает воду, выключает громоздкую технику из розеток и думает, что это в последний раз. нужно мысленно собраться, погрузить неразобранные коробки, отдать хозяйке ключи. это в последний раз, думает гэвин, запирая квартиру. но он всё равно возвращается — рано или поздно.

гэвин думает: уже скоро, _уже скоро_. но ничего не происходит. время словно застыло, замёрзло. он белкой крутится, не двигаясь с места. ожидание себя не оправдывает. _он будто бы разозлил богов_.

на улице ждёт хлоя. она улыбается, приглашает сесть на переднее. путь проходит в молчании, лёгком и светлом. в поразительном контрасте — его привычные будни выключили, прикрыли шторкой и завесили праздничной мишурой. вам нужно отдохнуть, говорит хлоя, пожалуйста, возьмите отпуск, — прекрасно зная, что её не послушают. только когда этот день закончится, говорит гэвин, зная, что этот день не закончится никогда.

под ногами свежий снег хрустит, следит за ними сквозь облака солнце. у пирса не стоит привычно катер, не горит подсветка, сухо приветствует умный дом.

пахнет рыбой. мёртвой.

элайджа сводит шрамы под двадцать два. гэвин не сводит шрамы, когда случается тридцать. или больше. меньше. разницы нет. на безымянном — белёсый след, вмятина, и кожа — другая, по-эластичному тонкая, будто плёнка поверх. большой палец привычно тянется прочувствовать хлад металла, но натыкается на сухую мозоль. обречённо. бессмысленно. всё ещё привычно.

прошлое — прошлому. настоящее — будущему.

будущее — к чёрту.

но так ли бог к нему благосклонен?

бог улыбается почти снисходительно, и это самое “почти” спасает бога от сломанного носа. цепляет взглядом за осанку и мешки под глазами. тремор рук и торчащий за резинкой домашних штанов ствол. начинает вдох и даёт продолжить собственный хриплый выдох. бог говорит ему: знаешь же, стоило того. говорит: хорошо, что жизнь нельзя переиграть. не говорит: ты обещал мне, помнишь?

гэвин свои обещания считает по пальцам левой руки, потому что вся правая — сплошная клятва.

в какой бы абсолют не возносил себя брат, страшный суд не обойдёт его стороной. как и всех прочих, вознёсшихся и обрётших величие, _потому что все согрешили и лишены славы божьей._ гэвин тянет его за собой, ослепшего, вперёд, хотя казалось бы. почему не наоборот.

смеялись тогда «вернёмся домой и всем им покажем». но — дома не было.

эл воздвиг крепость, но не нашёл себе в ней места. гэвин вырыл нору, но так и не научился в неё возвращаться. так и слоняются, неприкаянные.

в своё время они клянутся — так, как и положено, на крови, — что пройдут это дерьмо вместе. режут ладони — правые — чтобы помнить; чтобы заживало дольше. окунают сцепленные пальцы в тириум и замирают. не дышат. минута и тринадцать секунд. любуются, рука об руку, болью. разделённой. обоюдной. братской. 

потом, конечно, ловят отходняк — тириум, сука, токсичный, — но остаются собой довольны.

предательство — дело семейное, и они нарушают традицию гордо.

ведь если бить — то ломать. сломанное можно починить. элайджа чинит, вкладывая в срастающиеся кости душу — как чинил бы самого себя. но он не может. (гэвин — может). его дело — это пластины особенно прочные, кровь причудливо синяя и оставленные без ответа смс-ки. это оплата счетов, чистящая террариум хлоя и обследования в частной клинике. забота, кроящаяся в платиновой кредитке и миллионной страховке. красная дорожка под голыми пятками. холодная под лопатками ладонь. уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

звук от обильно смазанных меж собой шарниров. сливающиеся стыки пластин, поблёскивающие трубки, переливающиеся платы. у механического бога руки в крови по локоть и сверкают от счастья глаза. гэвин стоит — как защитник, как продолжение всей его сущности — за правым плечом брата; и любуется. внутри его дети и правда красивые; такие, какими могут быть только возлюбленные создания затапливающего своей любовью отца.

творец улыбается, утирая нос — и размазывая аквамарин по лицу. изнутри их поглощает гордость: друг за друга и за чад своих непослушных — растущих и познающих мир.

хлоя стоит за левым плечом элайджи — и улыбается. 

— теперь здесь подводящая трубка. а тут, да, заслонка на случай…

у новых моделей — новые примочки. элайджа светится весь, как рождественская (далёкая, из самого детства) ель, переливается цветными огнями, весь в масле залепленный, потрескивает и пахнет свежей смолой.

жизнь выкладывает из таро перекрёсток и задорно смеётся. элайджа опасается башни, гэвин — повешенного. они всё равно выпадают, потому что с судьбой не спорят. выпадает колесо фортуны. хлоя легко дотрагивается до их плеч и просит к столу. улыбается привычно мягко, и глаза её сияют.

днём идёт вещание. эл липнет к экрану, говорит что-то про корпус и сбоящее зрение. увлекается, пересказывает характеристики, предполагает худшее. просит хло проверить запасные детали.

запястье горит. плечи бесконтрольно дрожат. гэвин успешно делает вид, что _всё в порядке_. но этого всё равно недостаточно.

звезда падает. эл спотыкается, путается в проводах и сбивает поднос. издаёт звуки испуганного щенка, фырчит, так и не поднимаясь с пола. смотрит: внимательно, снизу вверх. ведёт свою игру и просчитывает ходы. протягивает руку гэвину. не спрашивает:

— встретишь со мной апокалипсис?

или:

— поддержишь революцию, которую устроил мой андроид?

или:

— не подыхай раньше меня, договорились?

гэвин протягивает руку в ответ. не отвечает: _встречу_. или: _поддержу_. или: _не подохну_. эл понимает его — как и всегда — без слов.


	4. 11/09/2038; мусор, преимущественно — космический

опустошённые и вышвырнутые на свалку. отработавшие, пережившие свою службу солдаты. ставившие во главе себя — свои семьи. своё настоящее. не пережившие распада слепцы.

— я бы хотел начать с начала.

— с самого?

— с самого.

недоверие разносится приказом. строевое, невольное. как протянутая из окопа рука вражины, измазанная в грязи. гул в ушах. нарастающее, беспорядочное извержение жизни. расплата. рука об руку с ложью. закрытые глаза мёртвых друзей.

гэвин не просыпается, потому что проснулся в двадцатых со сломанными пальцами и ожогами на левом боку. проснулся разобранным пазлом, укутался в попытки собраться по кусочкам — и больше никогда не засыпал прежним.

  
  


у криса дрожь в пальцах и наполовину готовое заявление по собственному. гэвин подкатывается, когда тот на нервах царапает сенсорную панель, цепляет ногтями плёнку и прокатывает появившийся под ней воздух. гэвин раскрывает полы куртки и достаёт из внутреннего кармана флягу. крис довольно выдыхает.

— это что, чёртов хеннесси?

— а ты ждал «секс на пляже»?

— хотя бы «лагуну».

у естества наблюдателя есть свои минусы. множество. липкое чувство неправильности и грязи. элайджа говорит: отмывался после собраний по часу. эл жалуется: пялились, как на экзотического зверя. вымирающего. давно потерянное — для человечества — чудо.

отделяли овец от козлов.

  
  


у толпы лицо непокорного, дышащего проливным дождём изгнанника. взмахом руки он разводит в стороны море, собирает вокруг себя люд и переходит границу дозволенного. гэвин видит их, идущих к своей цели солдат, и прикрывает рукавом горящий едкой желтизной таймер. 

слышишь, — доёбывался когда-то эл, — слышишь счётчик? тикает?

тикает, — отвечал гэвин, — у меня в голове будто бомба.

а он ни черта не сапёр.

эл играет в бридж: кидается дамами, орудует пиками, делает ходы — по-своему правильные. гэвин забывает о правилах и продолжает ход — шестёрка, семёрка, червы.

каждый здесь — творец. судьбы своей, судьбы других. гэвин — промежуточное, сочленённое, что-то между. переправляющий на лодке, копящий медяки. не создающий и не забирающий — лишь обмотанный вуалью тридцатишестилетний старец с проседью на висках. цепляющийся за шест паромщика. в коричневой кожанке, заляпанной красным. безманерный и ощетинившийся безумец.

ведь элайджа творит судьбы — свою и чужую, за двоих старается, тянет руки в стороны, порываясь обхватить весь мир, прижать к себе, впитать и выплюнуть — полностью им переваренным.

у гэвина рамки обрамляют жизнь. выстроенные с любовью границы. которые он переступает, точно порог своей квартиры. уставший и слегка пьяный — потому что фляжка прыгнула в руки. с чувством завершённости, без сил двигаться дальше. он выбирается из лабиринта, который построил сам, запутывая следы, петляет меж границ; чтобы спрятаться за ними. снова. и снова.

гэвин предпочёл бы двигаться с кем-то, рука об руку. потому что — перегорает. доходит до точки и не понимает, зачем дальше идти, если можно остановиться, развернуться и уехать туда, где нынешнее — хорошо подтёртое ластиком прошлое. гэвин видит марширующую со своим предводителем армию и чувствует, как что-то внутри, трещащее несколько последних лет, встаёт на своё место. пазл складывается. выдох получается облегчённым, искренним. по запястью проходит лёгкая дрожь. 

гэвин улыбается в трубку:

— ваши последствия будут иметь решения.

элайджа на той стороне счастливо смеётся. так — впервые за десять лет.

  
  
  


всё созданное — имеет смысл. гэвин уговаривает себя, что смысл найдётся и в нём: в действиях, словах, присутствии. в шесте паромщика, оставляющим занозы. в вычищенном до блеска табельном. в ранней седине. в цифрах, днях, темпе его жизни.

на спину валится пласт — бетонный. кожа под печаткой стирается и кровит — в мясо; жжётся. работа требует полной отдачи и погружения с головой — глубина критическая, непроницаемая, мрачная; сдавливает, как попавший под пресс грейпфрут. хотел бы стать удильщиком — позволил бы себе утонуть. шансов было немерено, сверх нужного; каждый раз — как последний, но. гэвин знает, что проживёт чуточку дольше — пока цифры уродуют кожу, вгрызаются в вены и управляют его судьбой. почти что бессмертный — но не застрахованный: от случая, воли, небрежности. танца кружащих опадающих георгин.

гэвин достаёт пистолет — прикрывает глаза, выдыхает, моргает с силой — и спускается в архив.

так он доказывает — 

себе _(_ _незнакомый знакомец, увязшие лодыжки, сдержанные обещания);_

элайдже _(_ _тремор рук, ослепший бог, исключительная забота);_

могильной плите и пустому гробу _(_ _треск лобового стекла, скрежет металла, долгие тёмные четверги)_

— что ещё жив. 

  
  
  


когда гэвин открывает глаза, таймер просвечивает сквозь ткань.


	5. 11/11/38; Великая стена Слоуна

у ночных кошмаров девичье лицо. уставшее и осунувшееся. смуглость, помазанная пеплом. сухая кожа рук, рваные раны, острые заусенцы. битые горшки, сырая земля. гэвин тянется за клубком, в надежде то ли распутать его, то ли разорвать в клочья. в затылок сигналит фура. гэвин не успевает увернуться, не успевает спасти, не успевает проснуться. гэвин слишком многое, непозволительно многое не успевает. пушистая альпака в руках максин. сломанные наушники тима. последний косяк финеаса. засохшие фиалки розалин. 

крутящий барабан

крутящий барабан

крутящий барабан

хэнк.

гэвин пачкает руки в тёмно-винном. по лункам ногтей, ласково очерчивая фаланги, с линии ума по линию жизни — бордо цепляется, оставляет следы, впитывается в кожу. капли стекают под рукава джемпера, соскальзывают на запястья, ветвисто тянутся по предплечьям. красным по бежевому. контрастным. слепящим. живым.

тлеющее — до преступного. яростное. крошащее по кускам натуру, бьющее под дых, брызжущее в лицо токсином. гэвин просит себя не оборачиваться и оборачивается вопреки. смотрит. запоминает. п р о п и т ы в а е т с я. заставляет себя видеть, знать, на что способны люди. 

мир, кричащий изнутри, покрывается трещинами.

под подошвой хрустят остатки. избитого, выстраданного чьей-то волей. молящего. бесповоротного конца. гэвин рад бы закрыть глаза и не открыть. не увидеть: попыток, слёз и желаний — последних. личное становится общим, когда поворачивают лицом к стене, рука сжимает чужую, кровь льётся, смешивается, красит снег фиолетовым. у гэвина много, так много причин не открывать глаза. но он открывает. 

страх, липкий и мокрый, стягивает изнутри и заставляет идти на отчаянное. взять в руки ствол. прицелиться. выстрелить. отвернуться и уйти. недалеко, в ближайший закоулок. как-то так получается, что он умудряется переварить. проглотить накатившее.

гэвин думает: не то чтобы я собирался здесь умереть. думает: не то чтобы мне этого хотелось. но не всегда наши желания и возможности совпадают с реальностью. мысленно гэвин сидит в кресле и любуется, как салли доедает белого-белого мышонка. на деле гэвин лежит лицом в белом-белом снегу, пачкая его грязью улицы, порохом и собственной кровью. не чувствует онемевшего плеча и ранее искрящегося болью ломаного хребта. вдруг ясно осознаёт, насколько болезненно смертен. слаб. неважен посреди хаоса, трупов и обращённых к небу стеклянных глаз. в детройте всегда должно произойти что-то сверх, чтобы простые люди заметили, остановились, столпились вокруг. чтобы разлепили веки, оглянулись и громко запричитали. чтобы почувствовали обволакивающий внутренности страх.

боль — не яркая, совсем тусклая. расползается пятном, захватывает всё больше и больше — паразитирует. когда он чувствует боль, он не чувствует боли — боже, гэвин, серьёзно? — он чувствует стимул. открыть глаза. встать. сжать-разжать пальцы. выдохнуть. сделать шаг. пойти. гэвин чувствует спокойствие, поддерживающее его за плечи. ведущее вперёд. выпрямляющее курс. подошва тонет в зыбучих песках. гэвин не оборачивается, потому что не хочет знать, через что прошёл. чьи тела перешагнул. кто хрипит слева и в двух шагах справа. лишь чувствует: что не продержится, не узнает; что осталось недолго.

гэвин никогда не признавал этого вслух. заставлял себя не думать, что там, за пересчётом, находится кто-то с ним повязанный. видящий изо дня в день цифры, ведущий собственный отсчёт, наблюдающий, как цвета переливаются с хрустального на малиновый. гэвин сомневается, что он бывает настолько спокоен: будь у него диод, то бесперебойно бы мельтешил с жёлтого на красный. перегревались системы, охлаждение не справлялось бы, а из ушей шёл пар — как в идиотских старых мультиках, или гарри поттере.

три девятки. перевернёшь их — и, вот же, смеяться хочется нестерпимо. гэвин не суеверный и не верующий, но отчего-то с обречённой иронией думает, что это — наказание за все его совершенные несовершенные грехи. рок, преследующий с шестнадцати. знамение, висящее над головой и покрывающее холодной тенью голые плечи. гэвин мёрзнет, не закрывая глаза, натягивает до костяшек рукава. не оборачивается и не смотрит вверх. звонит брату по нечётным вторникам и чётным четвергам. следует традициям, въедливо выполняя все ритуалы. не откликается на зов, считает дни, не чувствует впивающуюся в бедро кобуру. игнорирует синяки, как настоящее и последующее. гэвин уговаривает себя, что, если просто игнорировать, проблема исчезнет сама. или потеряет в его глазах значимость — что тоже неплохо. равносильно стереться из жизни, помелькать, похлопать по плечу и кануть: как старые знакомые и сомнительные обещания пересечься; как лучшие друзья из детства и любимые дешёвые сладости; как сычуаньский соус и канал на ютубе. как данные себе в отрочестве обещания. как привычный понятный мир.

  
  


звук в ночи. рёв, рассекающий океан. бросающий дрожь в осанку, обнимающий за плечи, кутающий в плед из тревоги. глубокое чёрное и бескрайнее. мутное. без дна — потому что конец там, где начало.

восставшие из пепла. горелые, обугленные корпуса. 

за закрытыми веками стоит штормовая стена.

с минутами — холодает. скручивает под рёбрами в дрожащий шерстяной ком. 

гэвин выживает, когда за спиной его ревёт буря и осыпается прошлое.

думает: вот нелепая будет смерть.

так не хочется дышать. 

  
  


темнота ослепляет с непривычки, из-за незнания сокрытого. гэвин тянется к нему, как ребёнок. пытается ухватиться за край неровного, скользящего меж пальцев плаща. серебряно-серого. грязного. как окопанный в сырой земле паучий кокон. гладкий на ощупь. опасный в своей мягкости. как разрезающий небосвод пожар.

по спирали — от земли до неба. впивается в пустоту и мажет по восприятию огненным смерчем. режет глаза, впитывает в себя гарь, дерёт горло до рвотных позывов.

вспышки. густой плотный дым. застилающее мир марево. гэвин не слышит — чувствует. тик-так. тик-так. затапливающее отчаяние.

_ — с таким не смиришься. разве только переживёшь. _

но переживёт ли гэвин.

и

хочет ли?

он всё-таки обещал.


	6. 1/09/2039; сотня до, сотня после

сон превращается в воспоминание. медленно пропитывается ужасом пережитого, усиливая, выкручивая на максимум страх. в ушах гремит — то ли фейерверк, то ли подрыв склада с десятком заложников. на плечи давит бронежилет. пальцы сжимают рукоять, указательный ложится на спусковой крючок. слезятся глаза. 

гэвин просыпается. 

у него майка в синей краске и режущая боль под лопатками, у брата волосы длинные-длинные и сбоит имитация кожи. трещит в стыках рука — правая. у обоих. хлоя задумчиво смотрит на них, перекидывая ногу на ногу. в руке её — тюльпанообразный бокал и виски на две фаланги. наслаждается, смотрит задумчиво — как на милый сердцу подарочный сервиз. приказывает коннору застрелить одного из них. где-то за их спинами задыхается хэнк. по белоснежному ковру рассыпаны цветки вишни — кровавые. сочные. коннор не колеблется — машина подчиняется. его мизинцы отрываются.

гэвин не просыпается.

гэвин просыпается.

знакомые места. старые забытые в подсобке кеды. гэвин спотыкается о коробки, чем-то гремит, бьёт фужеры. осколки просачиваются сквозь пакет. льются на ноги, растекаются по полу, отражаются в свете люминесцентных кухонных ламп. притворяются алмазами — неогранёнными. гэвин не вглядывается особо — просто принимает как факт: разуваться больше нельзя. или можно: смотря сколько желания в нём повредить себе стопы. у гэвина три механических пальца — а желания хоть отбавляй. хлоя обязательно уберётся — нужно лишь подождать до конца недели, вытерпеть хруст, не нанести осколков в постель. гэвин смотрит на свои окровавленные пальцы и тянется за метлой.

у гэвина под ногами разлагаются чувства. собственные, брошенные на верную погибель эмоции. что-то дорогое ему, важное, личное. за спиной возгорается прощальное пламя. неуправляемое. неукротимое. горькое. глаза сухие и горящие. хотел бы заплакать — заплакал, но довольствуется только тем, что механически считает. один. два. тысяча и три дня. день за днём, год за годом. бесконечно тянущееся, постоянно обнуляющееся время, делающее новые и новые витки судьбы. 

он не жаждет спасения. не жаждет просыпаться по утрам, засыпать после полуночи и отстирывать кровь от одежды. гэвин давит из себя улыбку трижды в неделю — для кассирши в продуктовом, для консультантки в зоомагазине и для закопавшегося в песок салли. 

изворачивается, преподносит правду в разбавленной лжи. кичится, мол, я бы так поступил и так. а сам бросается под пули, тянется к ножам, напрашивается на удар — болезненный, ломающий, предназначенный не-гэвину. 

гэвин старается (д)ожить. но, видят боги, как он устал.

в жизнь рида будто врывается параллельная вселенная. наслаивается на его собственную, пожирает нормальность, искривляет пространство, и вот гэвин уже стоит здесь, окружённый представителями другого вида и пытается улыбаться захватчикам, пока за спиной сгорает собственный мир.

вместо гари пахнет пряностями. болью. безвыходными ситуациями и наигранным счастьем. знакомым, безликим смыслом. обречённостью. гэвин вглядывается, ищет неправильное, ищет ненужное — и всё равно не находит.

после рождества — скромного празднования в кругу хлой и нервного брата — течение времени будто приостановилось. появились минуты на то, чтобы представить собственное, почти что безрадостное будущее. подумать о прошлом, с усилием вспомнить былое. сходить на могилу, поковыряться в сырой земле, прикопать искусственную вязь фиалок — вечно живых и будто бы не забыто политых. призрак прошлого улыбается ему из цветочных магазинов, сверкает потухшими фарами навороченных пикапов и нагревает смертный медальон. гэвин ставит у гранитной плиты глясе из старбакса и уходит, не оборачиваясь. запах сливок и карамели преследуют его всю дорогу домой.

хэнк говорит: _«этот ёбаный день закончился»_ , — но не эта ёбаная жизнь.

год. год за годом. пятьдесят девять дней со дня революции. гэвин считает; вдумчиво и тихо, про себя. смакуя. ещё живы. ещё поборемся.

за стёклами множатся акулы. не белые — плащеносные. скользят в ногах, беспокоя дно, прячутся под пятками, скалят клыками, грызут ногти. выжидают годами. вы в безопасности, убеждают они. мы безвредны для людей, убеждают они. у змееподобных три сотни зубов. меньше, чем в два раза — таймер на его запястье. в десять раз дороже оплаты коммуналки. в тридцать раз калорийнее тридцатисантиметровой пиццы. гэвин не верит в совпадения. гэвин ведёт подсчёт, смиренно понимая, что от этого зависит (не только) его жизнь.

тина бормочет в кофе: «семнадцать улыбок до». не поднимает взгляд. гэвин не смотрит на тину, потому что та — как и призрак за его плечом — всегда улыбалась ему в ответ. больше нет. они замерли в собственных подсчётах, облитые ожиданием — как нанизанные на сухие иголки бабочки. пестрящие. бойкие. трепетные. обречённо-красивые. бесполезно-тлеющие.

мироздание искривляется и трещит. сжимается и надламывается. гэвин тоже надламывается где-то там, внутри, снова и снова. каждый раз, открывая глаза, он слепо тянется за отвалившимися кусками, крепит их на место и, спотыкаясь о ровный пол, подцепляет пальцами кобуру.

андерсон, старая псина, делится с ним утомлённо:

— пришёл вчера. высокий, весь в белом. стал уговаривать жить.

— а где раньше-то был?

в запястьях его — набухают почки. набираются силой корни, цепляются поверх седины, разглаживают морщины. поднимают уголки губ. не фальшиво — правильно. как надо. пахнет свежескошенной травой. (как давно было надо).

— ему месяца два от силы — всего лишь учился (вы)жи(ва)ть.

сто дней, десять часов, одна минута. ровно. у гэвина отсчёт на запястье и готовое, трижды переписанное завещание. уже заверенное. мысленно — десятки раз зачитанное. страх не бьёт ключом, не цепенеют от него же руки. гэвин перестаёт бояться, прекращает считать и отказывается мыслить якобы здраво.

тина говорит: чувствую, осталось недолго. и вдруг улыбается — ярко и искренне; оборачивается к дверям, спешит навстречу — лисьим хвостом ей машет удача, и шаг её незыблемо твёрд.

у хэнка цветёт в запястьях вишня.

коннор рисует глориозы.

~~маркус рисует глориозы .~~

_саймон ведёт отсчёт._

они продержатся до конца — каким бы он ни был.


	7. 4/20/39; мерцание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> концовка далась мне очень тяжело.
> 
> ¹ — [ Так, самое «холодное» поле проецируется на тёмное, практически лишённое ярких звёзд созвездие Эридана (это созвездие расположено к востоку от характерного и легко узнаваемого созвездия Ориона). ] — Ось зла (астрономия), из материалов Википедии.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ось_зла_(астрономия)

он смотрит прямо, чуть наклонив голову. хочет быть ближе к земле, чувствовать биение жизни, мазать руки грязью, вытаскивать дождевых червей. как бы не щурились глаза, как бы не жгло над головою солнце, он видит, что мир вокруг него налаживается. стороны приходят к понимаю, и даже брат, через раз хрипящий, как и гэвин, живущий прошлым и болезненно-смертным, говорит, что станет лучше. всё образуется и для него, потерявшегося среди надгробных плит. но гэвин с ним не согласен. он не потерялся там — нашёл дом, где любят его и зовут к себе. признаётся, что мучительно ждёт. молит: закопайте, закопайте меня. но не произносит ни слова.

с элом они созваниваются вечером. горячо обсуждают политику, будто им снова двадцать два, спорят, пока не сбиваются с мысли. понимающе молчат в трубку долгие часы.

— сколько стоит оскорбить бога?

хлоя смеётся в трубку. не видим без неё жизни, думают они, нас не существует. ведь у силы есть две стороны — явные, отличные, непохожие друг на друга половинки. третья сторона — объединяющая, складная, плавная в отношении первых двух — вдыхает жизнь, спаивает воедино, склеивает глупых и непослушных, полюбовно осуждённых за великое, яркое,  
по-своему бойкое, до безумия  
по-глупому живое,   
связывающая их, как прочнейший клей.

гэвин мажет взглядом по офису, считает — мысленно — до десяти. выдыхает. начинает считать с начала, сбивается, запрещает себе считать. это как курение — вредная, паразитирующая на нём привычка. но легче не становится — лишь на считанные секунды, не более. он больше не смотрит на таймер — цифры въелись в мозг, гэвин помнит все даты, все числа, все возможности. гэвин так многое, непозволительно многое помнит — в голове долгоносики цепляются за мысли и тянут, и тянут, и тянут. прячут его секреты. призрак, носящий разбитое девичье лицо, беззвучно смеётся. забавляется над ним, не находящим себе места глупцом. «в городе, в котором меня убили», шепчет всё на ухо, но так и не продолжает. замолкает, будто чувствует в нём раскол, незаживающую трещину размером с каньон. гэвин думает, что ему не помешает там библейский потоп — реки все высохли, и осталась лишь засуха. они никогда не говорили об этом, и гэвин жалеет, ужасно жалеет, что был таким самостоятельным трусом. ведь теперь, на улицах — внезапно, когда переходит дорогу — он видит человека, волю народную несущего. лицо его будто покрывают вмятины. фантомно горит спина, подгибаются ноги, отрываются руки. гэвин падает, катится кубарем в грязь, ломает пальцы, шарниры, шею. перестаёт видеть, потому что не должен. но рано или поздно встаёт. шаг за шагом, боль вгрызается в плечи, ставит подножки, песнь запевает горючую.

гэвин предпочёл бы снова двигаться с кем-то, рука об руку. потому что — перегорает. доходит до точки и не понимает, зачем дальше идти, если можно остановиться, развернуться и уехать туда, где нынешнее — хорошо подтёртое ластиком прошлое. каждый раз, когда гэвин оборачивается, его пожирает собой толпа.

когда его путеводная звезда гаснет, жизнь не останавливается. гэвин теряет ориентиры, барахтается в темноте, тонет, захлёбываясь, но — продолжает жить. идёт на дно, дерёт глотку и слизистую морской водой, но всё равно — рано или поздно — всплывает, чтобы утонуть снова. и снова.

бескрайнее и мутное. глубинное. завораживающее неизвестностью, тайной, неизбежным ожиданием. у моря зубы острые, пятки лижет приветливо. гэвин — удильщик без маячка, пожирающий сам себя, не видящий дальше собственного носа; паразитирующий, жалкий и слабый. чувствует тоску щемящую, горькую. зовёт по ночам, вуалью из пены укрывает плечи. а в глубинах скрывается меж острых скал чудовище — оно-то его и ждёт.

в грязи — просыпается истина. прорывается, отслаивается вслед за удачей и моралью, очерчивает суть. бьётся судорогой.

ярче тысячи солнц. прожигающее насквозь чудо.

для гэвина свет есть один — яркий и режущий. гэвин слишком давно не видел берега, чтобы поверить в сияющий ему из тьмы маяк.

слышишь, — доёбывался когда-то эл, — слышишь счётчик? тикает?  
тикает, — отвечал гэвин, — у меня в голове будто бомба.

— жизнь не настолько сложна.  
— что бы ты в ней понимал.

и впервые он говорит об этом сам. рассказывает, откровенность за откровенностью. болезненно-горькое, кровью помазанное — рваная колючая рана, незаживающая годами. собеседник его отворачивается, будто может чувствовать неловкость. а, может, и правда чувствует. гэвин уже ни в чём не уверен — это первый его рабочий перерыв, превратившийся в откровенный фарс.

— вы артистичный.  
— что, блядь? — (гэвин кривит лицо).  
— и чувствительный.

гляссе пахнет карамелью и свежестью, сидящий напротив — шумом улицы и парфюмом эла (жжёные биокомпоненты, хлорка и тириум). лимонник отдаёт апельсинами. без косточек — без горечи. щиплет губы, делится мякотью — бодряще, без вызова. с уверенностью. блеском охотничьего ножа и перерезанными сухожилиями. без спешки. надёжно. насыщенно-ярко.

— ты не коннор.

может, считает его глупцом. может — слепцом. но нет, на деле-то смотрит гораздо глубже. препарирует. въедливо. рассматривает его, гэвина, внутренности, освещаемые лишь нимбом. одним на двоих. по отдельности — вот же ж — не заслужили. не хватило. вот такие они вдвоём _обделённые_.

— я не коннор.

соглашается, будто слова не пусты. будто слова — ещё имеют какой-то смысл. не имеют, но. всё ещё важные. весомые. нужные.

— а я не маркус.

он думает о себе, как о созвездии эридана.  
он думает о нём, как о созвездии ориона.¹

— вы не маркус.

ставят точки. много точек. пытаются отсечь лишнее, но. получаются двоеточия. их судьбы ветвятся и переплетаются. врастают друг в друга. давятся. гэвин не маркус. саймон не коннор. к лучшему, сказала бы тина. неудачники, сказала бы норт. таков мой замысел, сказал бы, влезая, элайджа.

— и как ваши дела, _гэвин_? — тянет гласные. не моргает. не склоняет голову к плечу — придвигается ближе. 

— знаешь же, как бывает, _саймон_. взлёты и падения. — долгие мили до. бьющий в лицо ветер. порезы на щеках. ледяное бездонное облако, покрывающее спину. — а у тебя?

— значительно лучше, чем полгода назад. — усмехается по-доброму так, довольно, будто не был в самой гуще. будто не участвовал в бойне. будто не сражался отчаянно, борясь за жизнь — свою и чужую. будто и не был на грани гибели десятки раз.

— через многое прошёл, хах? — у гэвина руки в синей крови и шрам от бедра до лопаток.

— как и вы. через многое. — у саймона руки в красной крови и сбоит имитация кожи.

через бесконечно  
болезненно  
«многое».


End file.
